Hero of a new world
by The mercenary with black wings
Summary: La guerra por el grial ha comenzado, pero espera, quien es ese?


**Kite: Acabo de volver a jugar a un par de juegos de la Snes y he recordado a cierto personaje que me encanto, y pensé, porque no traerlo de vuelta? Así que aquí lo tienen...**

Fate Stay Night/ Soul Blazer Series Crossover

**Capitulo 1: El regreso del héroe legendario**

Ciudad de Fuyuki... Una ciudad en continua expansión, una ciudad que se había recuperado de un terrible incidente hacia ya diez años... Las autoridades, dijeron que el incidente había sido un gran incendio, sin embargo, fue una pequeña parte de la verdad, la cuarta guerra por el santo grial tuvo lugar...

La guerra por el grial, un torneo llevado a cabo con el único propósito de luchar por el grial... Siete Masters (Magos) y Siete Servants, Espíritus de héroes legendarios: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assasin, Caster... Todos ellos reunidos, equipos compuestos por un Servant y un Master... Todos buscando el poder del grial para hacer realidad sus deseos...

Y ahora... diez años después... la quinta guerra por el grial... ha comenzado...

**Exterior Iglesia Kirei**

Dos jóvenes salían de la iglesia, el primero era un joven pelirrojo y de ojos castaños, la otra, una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules...

"Lo entiendes ahora Shirou? Éramos enemigos, si te he llevado aquí, ha sido solo porque siento lastima por alguien que no es consciente de la situación... pero, ya no mas..." La joven, Rin Tohsaka explicaba todo al pelirrojo

Mientras ella hablaba, una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acerco... la joven era Saber, el servant de Emiya Shirou...

Al lado de Rin apareció un hombre de cabello plateado... Este era Archer, servant de Rin...

Tanto Saber como Archer desparecieron para aparecer en el centro de la calle Saber con su espada invisible y Archer con dos espadas en sus manos...

"Saber! Que estas haciendo?!" pregunto Shirou al ver a los dos servants a punto de librar una batalla...

"Master, debes comprender que así es la guerra por el grial, todos lucharemos para lograr nuestro objetivo..." Dijo Saber mientras miraba con sus ojos verdes los ojos grises de su rival...

Ambos comenzaron a combatir librando una feroz batalla... Rin miraba la batalla con los brazos cruzados... Shirou observaba el combate con temor, el aborrecía eso, esa violencia sin sentido, todo aquello por ganar el grial?

"Deteneos!" Shirou intentaba que lo escuchara y dejaran de pelear, ambos servants seguían luchando sin inmutarse, entonces Shirou corrió a detenerlos por la fuerza...

Ambos combatientes se detuvieron y miraron a un punto concreto de la ciudad... al museo arqueológico...

"Esta sensación... Es diferente a un servant... que esta sucediendo?" Saber sentía una energía que provenía del museo...

"Se abra formado el grial?" Archer observo a Rin esperando una orden...

Rin entonces se volvió a Shirou "Debemos de ir allí, es posible que haya aparecido el grial... Quien llegue a el primero, podrá pedir su deseo..."

Shirou temía que volviera a suceder el incidente de hace diez años, no permitiría que volviera a suceder... "Vamos..."

**15 minutos después**

**Museo Arqueológico de Fuyuki**

Gracias a la ayuda de sus servants lograron entrar en el museo, en cuanto entraron Archer se detuvo...

"Parece que no somos los únicos servants aquí..." Archer empuño sus espadas...

Avanzaba mirando a su alrededor... sintiendo el poder de algunos objetos que habían expuestos en el hall de la entrada... pero... ninguno era lo que buscaban...

Una vez mas sintieron aquella presencia... la energía surgía y se detenía por momentos... era como un latido...

"Por aquí..." Saber indico una puerta que tenia un cartel... en el cartel ponía... _Exposición en construcción_... "Sea lo que sea, esta ahí..."

Entrando en una sala vieron múltiples reliquias, algunas sin desembalar, parecía que alguien hubiera mezclado secciones del museo, en una vitrina había un medallón con gravados celtas, en otro una vasija maya, en una esquina una escultura egipcia...

"Esto no tiene sentido, hay reliquias de distintas partes del mundo" Archer observaba la reliquias con interés, tenían algo en común, en todos los objetos, había una escena gravada, apenas se podía apreciar ya que era minúscula, pero... en todas aparecía una figura que representaba a un hombre ante un altar, y algo depositado sobre el altar, era difícil de distinguir puesto que era minúsculo...

Una vez mas la extraña energía se volvió a sentir, y una tela que cubría un objeto de dos metros se agito... los cuatro servants y masters rodearon la reliquia oculta, Archer tomo la tela y destapo la reliquia...

Lo que la tela tapaba era un mural... su procedencia parecía maya... el mural representaba una figura humana completamente negra, el único rasgo distintivo de la figura eran unos zafiros incrustados que representaban los ojos... tenia ambos brazos extendidos, sus manos abiertas... a su alrededor árboles y animales... en el cielo de la imagen había un sol de color azul, la siguiente parte del mural mostraba la misma figura sobre un barco... otra escena simbolizaba una extraña maquina que asemejaba a un avión, y la ultima escena mostraba a la figura enfrentándose a un dragón gigante cuyas alas parecían hechas de fuego...

"Oh? Este mural debe de ser falso, fíjate las velas del barco, estas velas pertenecen a un barco español del siglo XVII y eso otro, no es el avión de los hermanos Wright? Este mural es falso! Completamente falso!" Rin no podía comprender como un mural tan claramente falso como aquel estaba en un museo...

"Rin... este mural puedes llamarlo falso... pero... es tan antiguo como el Imperio Maya..." Archer observaba la pintura también, no era lógico, además, si la ultima escena era autentica, es posible que la figura fuera un espíritu heroico...

*Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...* Todos volvieron a mirar la figura principal...

"Habéis oído un ronquido?" pregunto Rin mientras una enorme gota anime aparecía en su cabeza...

*...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...* Ahora estaban seguros, el ronquido provenía del mural...

"Sea lo que sea, esta encerrado en el mural..." Saber contesto mientras miraba incrédula al mural... "Creo que podriais liberarlo si enviarais prana al mural..."

Rin y Shirou se miraron el una al otro y entonces pusieron su mano sobre el mural... cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a enviar su prana... al liberar una buena cantidad ambos retrocedieron para mirar el mural...

Esperaron...

Esperaron...

Y esperaron...

"Agh! He gastado una gran cantidad de prana para nada!" Rin se tiraba de las coletas al ver que nada ocurria...

"Bueno, bueno..." Una nueva voz se escucho... ante ellos aparecieron cuatro servants, el primero era un hombre de cabello azul y ojos rojos, el cual sostenía una lanza roja (Lancer), luego en una esquina surgiendo de las sombras apareció una mujer de cabello lila y con los ojos cubiertos (Rider), alzandose detrás de dos grandes estatuas un gran masa de músculos se alzo soltando un feroz rugido (Berserker), un circulo con runas se dibujo sobre el suelo y de el surgió una mujer encapuchada (Caster)

Caster avanzo "Y yo que pensaba que el grial había aparecido..." Caster invoco a un ejercito de esqueletos "Quizás deba aprovechar la situación y encargarme de todos vosotros..."

"Heh... Archer, quiero mi revancha!" insistió Lancer antes de lanzarse al combate contra Archer, Saber estaba ocupada defendiendo a los dos masters, los esqueletos no eran fuertes, pero, Rider si era un terrible adversario...

Caster comenzó a atacar a Archer también... Archer y Saber estaban agotados, pero, no se iban a rendir...

*CRACK* Todos se detuvieron y se voltearon al mural *CRACK* *CRACK* la figura del centro del mura se cubría de grietas de las cuales surgía una luz dorada... *CRACK*

"Se libera?" Saber observaba como esa poderosa presencia se liberaba...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM* La reliquias cayeron a causa de la explosión, todos tosían a causa del polvo, entonces, lo vieron...

La luz de la luna iluminaba su forma... cabello castaño, ojos dorados, y una banda con una joya azul vestía una larga capa de viaje roja con runas inscritas, sobre sus hombros tenia unas hombreras que asemejaban mascaras, tenían incluso una larga lengua, cubriendo su pecho una coraza negra con una flecha verde apuntando hacia abajo, unos pantalones de elefante rojos y unas botas marrones, utilizaba una elaborada lanza para sostenerse de pie...

*COUGH* *COUGH* "Donde estoy?" El joven miraba a los servants malheridos y al grupo de esqueletos, desapareciendo y reapareciendo comenzó a eliminar a los esqueletos con su lanza, entonces alzo su mano "TRUENO!" Sucedió muy deprisa, una nube se materializo bajo el techo del museo y múltiples rayos golpearon a los esqueletos, cuando la lluvia de rayos ceso, solo el polvo quedaba...

"Eso no fue magia, fue la creación y control mismo de los elementos..." Caster admiraba semejantes habilidades...

Lancer estaba sin palabras, su maestría con la lanza era formidable...

Lo mismo sucedía con el resto, todos lo admiraban con asombro, finalmente, Rin rompió el silencio "Q-quien eres tu?"

El joven se giro hacia ella "Mi nombre es Ark..."

Shirou había leído arias historias, pero, no le sonaba de nada... "Ark? Nunca había oído ese nombre antes..."

"Ark... Ark... Ark... no logro recordar a ningún Ark en la historia... dime... eres un héroe?" Dijo Rin impresionada al ver a Ark, era obvio que era poderoso...

"Héroe? No te entiendo..." Ark inclino la cabeza hacia un lado...

"Parece que mi master me llama..." Lancer desapareció...

Berserker desapareció con un gruñido...

"Tendré que manejar esto con cautela... a pesar de que se su nombre, no se quien es" Caster se teletransporto

Rider hizo lo mismo...

Al quedarse solos todos se volvieron a Ark, Saber y Archer preparados para proteger a sus masters, entonces el estomago de Ark gruño...

"Que hambre, no he comido en milenios..." Ark estaba sonrojado, su estomago volvió a gruñir... "Estoy... cansado..." y con esto ultimo Ark cayo inconsciente al suelo...

Viendo la situación, Rin y Shirou decidieron llevarse a Ark con ellos a casa de Shirou...

Que aventuras esperan a Ark? como vivirá en este nuevo mundo? Que cambios traería a la quinta guerra por el grial? Solo el tiempo dirá...

Final del capitulo: Bueno... que pensáis? La verdad, es que encontré mi vieja consola en mi desván y volví a jugar a mis viejos juegos, así que al ver el juego de Terranigma decidí traer de vuelta a Ark... Bien ahora sin más adiós... hasta la próxima!


End file.
